Blind
by theonethatdies
Summary: So... my first fanfic. Oh shyte! Sylar gets a brand-new power, and some crrrrrazy relationship-related stuff ensues, as well as some slashy goodness. Yum. Slash, AU, maybe eventual Mylar, Matthinder, Petrellicest.
1. Chapter 1

_Blind_

Yeah… so… I really don't know where this idea came from… since I really don't like Sylar generally, and the thought of him in any relationship is strange… though I do like slash… but whatever. Here it goes (my first fanfic! AHHH!).

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own Heroes and yadda yadda yadda… you can bet that if I did, things would be way different.**

Chapter One

The alley and the sky blended together in a sea of gray, broken by a bright red strip of blood across the center. The man in the alley was covered with it, its red hue lending his features a dark, foreboding quality. Not that Sylar needed it; he was dangerous enough already. He mused upon the man he had just killed and, more importantly, the ability that he had gained as a result. _So… I can see what anybody is doing, anywhere, at any time? This might be interesting,_ he thought as he reflected upon its myriad uses. He wanted to try it out but, despite his many attempts, as he came away with was a headache and a significant amount of frustration. As he sank farther into the puddle of blood beneath him, he closed his eyes… and was suddenly transported far away from the blood-stained alley.

_I see a man. Not his face, only his backside. He sits at his desk, writing… something. It looks like it has something to do with science. He sighs audibly; he obviously wants to be finished with his work. However, he continues slaving onward, his task cut short only by a call from the bedroom: "Mohinder, are you coming to bed?" He turns. I see his face, and I know; this is my Mohinder, the man I coveted, who to me is a priceless jewel._ _He walks to the bedroom, and I see that goody-goody cop, Matt, lying on the bed. Waiting. Waiting for what? Mohinder smiles, pulls off his shirt, and I realize. I want to scream, I want to hit something, I want to burst in and toss them both out of the window. Though I can't see them, I feel hot tears splash down my face. But the vision continues. Now Mohinder pulls down his pants, and can see everything. He climbs on top of Matt, who has flipped over at this point. I watch them have sex. Uncompromising, rough, animal sex. Please, let this torture end!_

The real world came rushing back to him. He heard police sirens, and rather than deal with them, Sylar took off in the other direction, running, always running.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Mohinder let loose a contented sigh. Just an hour ago, he had been stuck at his desk, working towards something that he couldn't even be sure was there. He looked over at Matt, who had gone to sleep already; his peaceful face made Mohinder smile. He thought back to that first night together: Matt, having come back from work, accidentally caught Mohinder naked, in the shower. He ran out of the room, but Mohinder could hear him masturbating in his bedroom. He walked in and finished Matt's job for him… with his mouth. The surprise on Matt's face was something that Mohinder could never forget.

_Still_, he thought as he returned to the present, _something's missing_. This was a feeling that he had been harboring for a few months now. Not that this was a fault of his lover's; much to Mohinder's surprise, Matt had revealed himself to be a bit of an animal in bed (surprising especially because Matt was such a teddy bear everywhere else). Nor was it a fault of Molly's; his "daughter", for all intents and purposes, was absolutely wonderful. He couldn't trace this feeling to any particular person or time, since it had been growing on him for a while now. It had been growing before Matt, before Molly, but after… him. Mohinder could not bring himself to even think his name, this… monster. And yet… how, if he is a monster, could he kiss so tenderly? How could a killer be so gentle with him? _"I promise I won't hurt you."_ Those words echoed in his mind.

But he had been hurt. Betrayed. He had retreated into himself for so long. And then he met Molly. And Matt. He began to feel things again… first friendship, then love. But still… while he loved Matt and Molly, he just couldn't erase the memory of Syl-… him. His first true love. His first broken heart. But his first – best – sex ever. Mohinder felt himself growing hard. He reached down to his crotch and began to masturbate, slowly at first, but faster and faster until his hand was a blur. And, as he came, there was only one word that was in his mind: _Sylar_.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Matt was deep in dreams. Through the haze of his sleepy mind, he saw many images float across his vision: skyscrapers, children, dogs, asphalt, and taxis, all blurred together into a whirlwind tour of New York City, a little bit like one of those _…for Dummies_ books. The one constant throughout the screen of motion was Mohinder; Mohinder on the Empire State Building, wind blowing through his hair; Mohinder with Molly in Central Park, watching over her as she fawned over the dogs passing by; Mohinder hailing a taxi, arms flailing in a motion unfamiliar.

He felt Mohinder throughout his dreams, felt him at his side. He felt him breathe, felt him move, gently rocking. _Wait… rocking?_ Matt was drawn out of sleep by this unusual motion. He heard soft grunts coming from his lover, and realized what he was doing. _Hehe… I guess he hasn't had enough, _Matt thought. He was then struck by an odd thought: _What if I read his mind? After all, if whatever he's thinking is that enjoyable, I might as well share in it_.

Taking care not to move, so as not to disturb Mohinder, Matt concentrated. At first, he couldn't see or hear anything. Soon, though, he began to make out images. But they were foreign to Matt; foreign places, foreign voices. Wherever Mohinder was thinking of, it was too dark to see, but he could hear animalistic grunts and feel the sex. It was the best he'd ever felt; Matt was growing hornier by the second. He was about to grab his own dick and start stroking until he felt Mohinder stiffen, and heard one word: _Sylar_. Matt felt his eyes burn with tears, and he lay there, crying silently, until sleep again overcame him.

**Yeah, I'm sorry about the short chapters. I promise the next one will be longer! Review! Please? **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The hotel receptionist was having a bad day. First, an incredibly attractive man whose name she couldn't quite remember (it was something kind of Italian – maybe Petrilli? Pirelli?) came in and asked for a honeymoon suite with one bed, and when asked who he was with, another man (who looked almost like his brother) came up from behind and kissed him on the neck, effectively ending any chance she had with him. Then, when told that there were no more top-floor rooms available, some crazy chick spazzed out and all the electronics in the lobby went screwy. But nothing compared to this guy. Looking like he had been through hell, a tall man with dark hair, stubble, and a really creepy gaze was standing right in front of her, politely asking what their cheapest room was and if he could stay for the night. "Sure, Mr… Gray, is it?" "Yes, Gabriel Gray," the man said pleasantly.

The receptionist shivered. _You sure do meet some freaky people in this business…_ she thought as she reserved him a room. "Is there anything else you need, Mr. Gray?" she spoke through a forced smile. "Yes, could you have the hotel staff send up some clean clothes?" It was then that the receptionist, previously occupied with his face, saw that Mr. Gray's shirt and pants were splattered with something disconcertingly close to blood. "Yes sir, you'll just have to tell me what size you are first." As Mr. Gray rattled off his clothing sizes, all the receptionist could think about was how she was going to turn in her resignation forms first thing tomorrow.

Sylar walked away from the front desk grinning. It wasn't every day that he could scare the hell out of random people and get away with it, after all. As he took the almost all-glass elevator up to the 7th floor, he suddenly felt his world fade away. _Here we go again…_ he thought.

_I see Mohinder again. Matt is lying next to him. They are lying there quietly, and it doesn't look good. Mohinder turns to Matt. "I'm sorry," he says. _

"_Sorry? Please. You know that's a lie just as well as I do."_

"_Matt, come on. You know I love you. That-… what you saw, that was just-"_

"_Just WHAT, Mohinder?! If you still love him, what are you doing here?! If you still want him, what are you doing here?!" _

_Mohinder begins to cry. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" is all he can say. Matt sighs. "Look, I love you. But I need to know that you feel the same way." Mohinder begins to open his mouth, but just as he begins to speak, I hear the elevator DING. The vision swirls away._

Sylar came back to earth in a daze. _Were they talking about… me? No, that can't be. He rejected me, not the other way around. He said I was a monster. He said not to talk to him ever again. And yet…_ Sylar couldn't place where this thought was coming from. But somewhere, deep in his heart, he knew. And that was all that mattered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

In Which I Begin Naming the Chapters or:

How I Learned to Stop Hurting and Love the Man, Already! Or:

All You Need is Love (and maybe a little Dramamine)

Mohinder knew that Matt was angry. He had probably shattered his hope in humanity, and he was sorry for that. But Mohinder had to tell him the truth. And the truth was that he honestly loved Matt and Sylar. Matt was a wonderful person: sweet, kind, caring, adorable… and Sylar was, simply put, a monster in every way. He was cruel, untrustworthy, and unpleasant. He wasn't compassionate like Matt, wasn't truthful like Matt, and, most importantly… _He doesn't not kill people like Matt_, thought , sitting next to Mohinder, gave a small smile at this thought, but just as quickly made it vanish. Matt knew that, in the end, Mohinder was probably going to choose him. But still, every time he began to consider giving Mohinder leniency, his mind directed him to what happened last night. Whenever he pictured the image of Mohinder and-… _it_ (it didn't really deserve a name anymore), he felt like he was going to vomit. Except this time he actually did. Right into Mohinder's lap.

"What the hell, Matt?!" Mohinder yelled. "I'm sor- ohmygod, I've got to get to the bathroom!" Matt said in response as he flew to the toilet and shut the door behind him. Mohinder was now alone in the bedroom with his (maybe-soon-to-be-ex) boyfriend's vomit all over his clothes. For most people, this would be considered rock bottom, the beginning of a long and painful breakup process. But Mohinder wasn't like most people. He almost wanted to leave and go back to Sylar, but then he began to remember everything that he had hated about him: _his hair was too messy, his clothes were almost always slob-ish, he never asked me if I wanted to be top for once, and his eyes were too damn scary. He was antisocial _("Good thing too," Matt yelled between retching sounds)_, amateurish, had commitment issues, hated kids…_

Matt, listening in on Mohinder's thoughts, began to realize that maybe he had misjudged Mohinder. After all, if he still loved Sylar (retch) then he wouldn't be here with him in the first place. _Sylar _(retch)_ can't be right for him,_ Matt reasoned. _I mean, I just yelled at and threw up on Mohinder and yet he's in there, listing all of the reasons why he's here with me instead of with him _(retch)_. I think I might have to go in there and apologi-_(RETCH!).

As Matt coughed and groaned his way out of the bathroom, he saw that Mohinder was still there, and he knew instinctively that he wasn't going anywhere.

***

"GODDAMMIT!" Sylar yelled. "Hey, keep it down, wouldya?" The man yelled from the next room. "Why don't you come in here and make me?!" Sylar shot back. Almost too quickly, there was a knock at the door. Sylar opened it, expecting a punch. Instead, he saw Peter Petrelli. "Well, well, Peter. What brings you here?" Sylar said. Peter was so angry he couldn't even move. "Sylar. I see that haven't locked you up in an asylum yet," he said icily. Sylar laughed coolly. "Come on, Peter, we both know that it wouldn't hold me," he said as his smile lingered upon his face.

Peter moved in closer, angered by the fact that this man was even in public. "Listen to me. Leave. Here. NOW."

"Why? I'm not breaking the law, and I already paid for the room."

"I don't care. If you're not breaking the law now, you were before or will soon. LEAVE."

Sylar sighed and, with a flick of his finger, threw Peter back against the wall of the hallway. "Now, I could kill you here and now. And I dearly want to. However, in the interest of _dis_proving your point, I'm going to let you down, walk back into my room, and spend the rest of my time in this hotel in peace. I suggest you do the same."

True to his word, Peter was dropped and allowed to return to his room. As Peter lay down in the bed next to his significant other, he felt his mind work to try and piece together the puzzle of thoughts he harbored. _Ah, fuck it,_ he thought, _I'll worry about that in the morning_.

**Woohoo! Peter's in the mix! And Mohinder and Matt are intact… but for how long?? O.0 Review! Please?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

In Which We Meet Mr. Petrelli. No, the Other One. Or:

Maybe, Slightly, Possibly Hinting at Incest (Kinda) Or:

Maybe, Slightly, Possibly Heavily Featuring Incest (Kinda)

When Peter woke up, he saw himself staring directly into the face of his older brother. "AHHHHHH!" he yelled as he tumbled off the bed in surprise. "Hey, Pete, you alright?" Nathan asked as his brother pulled himself back up off the floor. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that waking up next to you is still a little disorienting," he answered. "Oh, come on, Pete. We've been doing this for six months now, and you still haven't gotten used to it?" "Well, when _someone_ wants to try something new every night…" "Pete, you've suggested half these things," Nathan said as he lifted the harness from the night before off his body. "Yeeeaaahhh, but we don't have to go through them so quickly. We're changing up so fast that I'm getting whiplash." Nathan sighed. "Well, alright then. Tonight it'll just be plain sex. No harness, no whip, no covering each other in chocolate and licking it off…" "Actually, can we keep that part?" Peter interrupted. They looked at each other for a moment, and then burst out laughing.

Their playful laughter was cut short by a knock at the door. "I'll get this one," Nathan said. As he got up to answer the door, Peter couldn't help but admire his beautiful ass. _Maybe I should be top tonight, _he thought cheekily. Nathan turned around, winked at Peter, and brought in some morning strawberries and champagne as the man at the door left. "On the house," Nathan explained, "Apparently, a nice gentleman in the next room bought them for us." Peter's blood ran cold. "In the next room?" he asked. "Yep. The same man who woke us up last night. Awfully nice of him," Nathan answered. "Um… excuse me for a minute… I… I-I think I need some air," Peter said as he stumbled out of the room. "Well, don't take too long. I don't want to enjoy this all by myself!" Nathan yelled after him just before the door closed.

Peter took a moment to steady his breathing and compose himself before walking over to Sylar's room. He gave a short, sharp rap on the door and, when nobody answered, he repeated this action. A couple of seconds passed before he heard the door unlock and open. Sylar's smile, unsettling as ever, greeted Peter as the door swung inwards. "Well, well, Peter. Come back for more, I see." "Let's just get one thing straight, Sylar," Peter said angrily, "You do not make contact with me. You do not wake me up in the middle of the night and send me strawberries and champagne the next morning. You do not interrupt my time with my brother, and you do not inhabit the same country that I do, is that understood!" Peter's voice rose to a shout. Sylar seemed unfazed. "And what if I do any of these things?" "Then I will hunt you down and kill you," Peter answered, seething.

Sylar sighed. "Well, here we are. You found me. Aren't you going to kill me?" he asked innocently. Instead of answering, Peter simply punched Sylar in the face, knocking him to the floor. "I hate you!" he yelled, and even to him, the words sounded childish. Sylar looked at him, and with a flash of his eyes, threw himself at Peter. They struggled on the floor, rolling over and throwing punches. Peter dodged a left hook from Sylar that left a hole in the floor and kicked him in the balls, incapacitating him for a few precious seconds whilst he scrambled for the door. Sylar, acting quickly, telekinetically threw him out the open door, against the hallway wall. "Hm… how interesting. This is the exact same position we were in last night," Sylar said as he stalked towards the motionless Peter. "How about we change it up a little, hm?" With that, he slammed Peter onto the floor and then threw him to the ceiling, causing Peter to gasp sharply as the hard surfaces forced the air from his lungs.

"What are you going to do to me?" Peter coughed, trying to stay calm. "What am I going to do? Why, I'm going to kill you," Sylar stated simply as he began to draw a line across Peter's forehead. Peter felt a hot, sharp knife on his forehead, and heard vicious screams from somewhere far away as Sylar began to count down how many seconds Peter had left to live.

"8…"

_Nathan…_

"7…"

_Nathan… I need you…_

"6…"

_Nathan... please… save me…_

"5…"

_Nathan… brother…_

"4…"

_Please… rescue… me…_

"3…"

_Nathan… it hurts… why does it hurt?_

"2…"

_Nathan…_

"1…"

_Nathan… I love you…_

"And… zer-" Sylar was suddenly cut off by what appeared to be, in Peter's eyes, a smudge of color. Peter fell to the floor, coughing and wondering where the puddle of blood he landed in had come from. As his wounds slowly began to heal ("Thanks, Claire," he muttered under his breath) and his vision came into focus, he saw something he'd hoped he never would. It was Nathan, fighting Sylar. Without the use of his hands (Nathan had pinned them to his back), Sylar was struggling to combat Nathan's onslaught of punches and kicks. "This ends now!" Peter yelled as he ran up to Sylar and, with a single, powerful punch, knocked him out on the floor. "Nice, Pete," Nathan said breathlessly. "Thanks," Peter replied. Without warning, Peter's legs buckled and he began to fall, but he was scooped up by Nathan at the last minute. "Pete, you okay?" Nathan asked, a look of concern on his face. "Yeah, I'm fine. I can walk, I'll be fine," Peter said woozily. "Oh no you don't. You almost got killed just then, you're in no condition to walk," Nathan said. He looked over at Sylar and saw him stirring. "Come on, Pete. Let's get out of here," he said as he flew into their room and out the window, far above the teeming city below.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

In Which Our Story Comes to a Close Or:

Everything You Know and Love Will Fall Apart Today

**Foreword: Ok, I'm really really sorry that this took so long to put up (and it's not even done yet… :P)… I didn't realize it would take this long, but it's the best chapter yet! And there's lots of sex! YAY!**

Part One

There were no two ways about it: Mohinder was sexy. Everything from his flawless brown skin to the way his eyes glimmered to his jet-black hair, which was always curled _just so_, made Matt wonder why Mohinder could settle for a shlub like him. Mohinder had abs; Matt had a paunch. Mohinder's jaw was steely and sharp like a razor; Matt's was round as a watermelon. Mohinder's lips were round and full, his arms surprisingly strong, his entire body a paragon of human perfection; Matt was, well, Matt.

These thoughts, and many others, ran through Matt's mind as Mohinder climbed on top of him; these thoughts, and many others, were quickly forgotten as soon as Mohinder brought his lips to Matt's, and then slowly trailed them, down past his imperfect chest, past his protruding belly, down to where his cock, standing in salute, was waiting. Matt grunted as Mohinder slowly, sensually slid his penis into his mouth. Mohinder could do this like no other. As his lover smoothly slid his dick in and out of his mouth, Matt began to groan and moan, moving his hips in time with Mohinder's mouth. Mohinder was enjoying this as much as Matt was; he was groaning louder, stroking his own dick while fingering himself.

Suddenly, Mohinder stopped. Throwing a glance at Matt, he caught his needy, questioning eyes. With a wink, he flipped himself over until his ass was slowly swallowing Matt's dick, inch by glorious inch. "Aw… fuck…" he sighed as he began to move up and down his lover's rod. "Oh my god," Matt moaned in response as he reached around Mohinder's hips to his lengthy cock, moving his hands up and down its protruding length. "Oh, Matt… oh…" Mohinder groaned as his body twitched and he shot his load out onto the bedsheets in front of him, still moving up and down. "Mo- MOHINDER!" Matt yelled as his own sperm escaped from his cock into his lover's ass.

As Mohinder collapsed onto the bed beside Matt, he glanced at the clock, and immediately shot back up. "Oh, shit! Shit shit shit shit shit!" he yelled as he rushed to the dresser to grab his clothes. "What's wrong?" Matt asked. "I have to go! I have a red-eye tonight, I'm flying over to Primatech!" Mohinder yelled as he quickly pulled on his trousers. "What?!" Matt asked. "I know, I'm sorry, they only told me this morning and I completely forgot! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but I have to go!" Mohinder yelled as he rushed out the door. Matt heard the apartment door close and, with a sigh, closed his eyes. _I guess I'll be sleeping alone tonight… _he thought as he drifted off.

***

Mohinder was in a hurry. Put on the clothes, grab the bag, shut the door, lock the door, and clear! He closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief as he leaned against the door to his shared apartment with Matt. When he opened them again, he saw none other than Sylar standing in front of him. "Hello, Mohinder," he said, the edges of his lips curling up into a wicked smile. Mohinder sighed. "Let's get this over with," he said as he led Sylar to an empty storage closet. "Mohinder, you know that you'll enjoy this just as much as I will," Sylar smirked. "Shut up," Mohinder replied.

As he shut the door, Mohinder could feel the tension in his pants as his cock strained against the fabric. _Dammit_, he thought, _I'm not supposed to be this excited…_ Sylar looked down and saw the source of Mohinder's concern, causing his smirk to widen even more. "Looks like you've been missing me," he grinned. "Shut up!" Mohinder again replied. Sylar simply stood there, continuing to smile, as Mohinder leaned in closer… and closer… until their lips locked, tentatively at first, and then more tenderly, more compassionately. Mohinder leaned into the kiss, pressing himself into Sylar's mouth with force that he didn't know he had in him. Sylar, taken aback by this newfound assertiveness, simply allowed Mohinder to explore his mouth, even using his own tongue from time to time.

Mohinder suddenly broke their embrace and said, simply, "Turn around." Sylar, befuddled by the role reversal, asked "Why?" Mohinder replied, "Because I want to fuck you," before flipping Sylar around, pulling down his pants, and sticking it in him before he had a chance to react. "Ahh!" Sylar groaned through his teeth as Mohinder penetrated him. "Ah, yeah," Mohinder moaned in response. As Mohinder drove his dick ever deeper into Sylar's ass, the pain that Sylar had felt at the beginning soon gave way to utter pleasure. _Damn, this is so good! Does it always feel this good?_ Mohinder's thrusts became faster, and soon he was balls-deep into Sylar's ass, his moans and groans matching the other's whines. "Ahhh, yeah, fuck me hard, Mohinder," Sylar said as Mohinder's cock found Sylar's prostate and came all over it. "Oh my god!" Sylar screamed, the pure ecstasy of the moment washing over him as he came too.

***

Peter and Nathan were back in their hotel room after the morning's harrowing battle. Peter, bloody and exhausted (but otherwise unhurt), lay relaxing on the bed while Nathan showered. He tried flipping through the channels to distract his mind, but everything he saw would somehow link itself back to the morning's encounter. _Hey, look, the weather lady looks just like somebody at that party that I went to last month, that one guy that looks a little bit like the guy who delivered the strawberries and champagne this mor-… never mind._

Peter sighed as he turned the TV off. "Anything good on?" Nathan asked as he walked back into the bedroom, glistening and steaming from the hot water. "Oh… no," Peter said, his mind preoccupied by his brother's gorgeous body staring him in the face. "Well, that clears up our plans for the evening, now doesn't it?" Nathan grinned as he dropped the towel that was positioned around his waist to the floor, revealing his already semi-erect penis.

Peter smiled at his brother and began to crawl across the bed to meet him. When he was close enough, he leapt from the mattress onto his brother, locking him in a longing embrace as they both crashed to the floor. "Whoa, Peter, slow down there, bro," Nathan said when their lips left each other. Peter pouted in mock disappointment. "But I am sooo horny…" he said, pointing to his hard cock. Nathan smiled. "Well, alright then. Are you ready?" "Actually, Nathan, the question you should be asking yourself is: 'Am _I_ ready?'" Nathan's surprised, questioning eyes met Peter's for a moment, until Peter flipped him over and slid his penis into Nathan's ass. "Peter, stop!" Nathan screamed, tears forming in his eyes as the pain pierced his body.

Peter stopped his thrusts for a moment, concern coloring his face. Nathan winced as his ass muscles painfully adjusted to the unfamiliar body in his ass. "Okay," he said, "You can go again." Peter started up again, slowly at first, unused to not being fucked by his brother. _This isn't half bad_, Peter thought, a groan escaping his lips. _I could get used to this_. "You okay, bro?" Peter asked. Nathan smiled back up at him. "Ye- ohhhhh…" he responded as his ass finally adjusted and he could feel the pleasure behind the pain.

Peter grinned at the sight of his brother, oblivious to the world around him, caught up in the pleasure of the moment. His heart soared as he began to move in and out faster and faster. Every fiber of his being was focused here, on his brother's face, on his ass… He let out a loud, wild yell as he let his load go into Nathan's backside. Nathan, in response, let out an ear-busting scream as his sperm escaped from its fleshy confines. Lying there, his chest covered in white liquid, Nathan stared at Peter, who had yet to leave his anal cavity. Peter stared back at him, their eyes meeting in a mutual, wordless expression of love.

***

Mohinder was lying alone in the closet, eyes closed, tears flowing down his face. He knew that just a couple dozen feet away, through walls and the apartments of strangers, Matt was asleep, blissfully ignorant of his boyfriend's infidelity. Every part of Mohinder that had any sense was in the process of telling him that he was an idiot, and that he deserved to feel terrible and guilty. And yet, there was another part of him that was saying, _"It wasn't your fault. You were in love with Sylar. It couldn't be avoided, and you would've wondered how things might have turned out otherwise."_

Mohinder pushed those feelings aside. Sylar left a long time ago, telling him that the sex had cleared up his mind, allowed him to see things clearly, and that he realized that what he had believed was love was really just lust. Sylar shut the door, leaving Mohinder locked in the storage closet, waiting for the morning when somebody could come and let him out. So Mohinder stayed, alone, in the dark, waiting.

He spent an indescribable amount of time holed up in the closet, his mind screaming at him for what he'd done. He knew that he'd have to confess to Matt about how he'd called Sylar in the middle of night (Mohinder couldn't believe that he'd kept his cell number after what had happened), about how he'd told him to meet him outside his apartment door, as he described to him – quietly, so as not to wake Matt – what they were going to do once they met. Mohinder knew that Matt would probably yell, possibly kick him out, and definitely hurt. And so, when morning finally came and the janitor let Mohinder out of the closet, he did not immediately go back to Matt. Rather, he went o pick Molly up from a sleepover.

"Hi, Mohinder!" Molly smiled enthusiastically as she bounced her way into Mohinder's arms. "Hey, Molly. How's my little girl?" "I had so much fun! We played truth or dare," Molly grinned evilly as Mohinder thanked the parents and scooted Molly out the door. "Really? What did you pick?" "Truth, of course! They asked me if it was true that I had two daddies. I said, 'Of course!' They were all jealous."

As Molly rattled on about her sleepover and how much fun she had with her friends, Mohinder kept coming back to the part about her having two daddies. _After what I did last night_, he thought, _she'll only have one_.

***

Sylar stumbled out of the closet and locked the door behind him, intent on making it to Matt's apartment before Mohinder could. _He never should've told me his apartment number_, Sylar smirked. As he unlocked the door with his mind, he thought about how wonderful it would be when he and Mohinder could finally be together, alone, with no one to share him with. As he stepped over the threshold and into the familiar living space, he thought about how much he hated Matt for taking his one true love away from him. And as he opened the bedroom door and looked in on the sleeping policeman, he thought about how much happiness he would gain from killing him.

***

Matt, upon waking up, had the strangest feeling that he was being watched. He could feel someone's eyes boring into the back of his head, but when he turned around, there was nobody there. _Must be my imagination_, he thought. As he walked into the kitchen, he felt the same feeling as before, only this time, it was stronger. Casting his mental net out behind him, he noticed a presence a few feet away. He stopped dead in his tracks as he read the man's thoughts: _"Hello, Matt. Remember me?"_

Matt spun around, but yet again, there was nobody there. "Hello?" he yelled. "Who's there?" _"Now, Matt, why are you talking so loud? The neighbors might hear_._"_ Matt heard Sylar's voice echoing throughout his consciousness. "Sylar?" Matt yelled again, hos every sense on full alert as blood rushed to his brain. _"Good guess,"_ came the voice. "Where are you?!" Matt screamed, his voice cracking a little in fear. _"Turn around_,_"_ Sylar responded.

Matt stood obstinately, refusing to honor this monster's request. _"Really? Well, that's a shame._ I was looking forward to seeing your face for this." Chills ran up and down Matt's spine as Sylar's voice, real this time, fell to his ears from only inches away. "What do you want?" Matt asked. "What do _I _want? Well, I thought that would be obvious," Sylar smirked, "I want Mohinder."

Part Two

Matt struggled to breathe. His mind was working overtime, trying to figure out if he had heard what it was that the psycho serial killer standing behind him said correctly. "M-Mohinder? You want Mohinder?" Matt asked, his stutter betraying his fear. Even though he couldn't see him, Matt felt Sylar's smile. "Yes. I want Mohinder. He is mine: mine to keep, mine to love, mine to fuck. He is mine, my own. I simply cannot be without him any longer. You, on the other hand," Sylar chuckled a little, "are dispensable." And he lifted up his hand in preparation for the kill.

***

Peter was in utter disbelief. _I can't believe this. I just f-fucked my brother! This shouldn't be so… satisfying_. And yet, here he was, his arms around the man who he grew up with, with whom he shared genetic material. Peter and Nathan lay together on the floor, the pool of semen mixing with sweat and Nathan's long-forgotten tears of pain. Nathan had fallen asleep in his arms, looking so innocent in his dreams. Peter stared at his face for awhile. He really was a beautiful man: from his strong, defined jaw (with lips so tender to cover it) to his eyes that made Peter melt, Nathan was practically model-gorgeous.

Peter was so caught up in his blissful reverie that he didn't hear his, or Nathan's, phone buzz about an incoming call. It wasn't until Nathan woke up, a couple of minutes later, that he noticed the sound. "Hey, Pete, is that your phone ringing?" Nathan asked groggily. "Huh… I guess it is," Peter said as he got up and checked the caller ID. "Who is it?" Nathan asked from the floor. "It's… Mohinder? Why is Mohinder calling me?" Peter wondered aloud as he answered the phone. "Hello?" "Peter? Peter, thank God you answered! I'm standing outside my apartment. I think Sylar's in there!" Mohinder's panicked voice said through the phone. Peter gasped. "I-I'm on my way," he said resolutely. As soon as he hung up the phone, he froze time and got dressed, putting clothes on Nathan too. He then picked up his brother and flew out the window, leaving the hotel behind.

***

Just minutes before he made the call to Peter, Mohinder had been driving Molly home from a sleepover, just like on any other weekend. He grabbed her bags and they took the stairs instead of the elevator as they went back to the apartment, just like on any other weekend. But when they got to the apartment, something was off. There was something in the atmosphere that set Mohinder on edge. Molly seemed to have felt it too, as her normally bouncy mood had given way to solemn introspection. Mohinder pulled the key from his pocket and tried to unlock the door, but the lock stayed stubbornly in place.

That was when he heard the voice from the inside of his home. "…mine… to love… fuck… without him… dispensable…" Mohinder froze as he realized what this monster must have been saying. _He… he's… propositioning Matt?! What the fuck! I can't believe that he would even try to fuck my boyfriend after he had sex with me!! What the hell is his problem?! And then he's probably going to… oh my god, he's going to kill Matt!_ Mohinder suddenly felt tears in his eyes, hot and unpleasant. He knew that getting the police to come would probably only cause Sylar to kill Matt even faster, so he did the only thing he could do: he called Peter. He knew Peter could come quickly and that he was probably the only person who could defeat Sylar. He also knew, however, that Sylar would almost certainly tell Matt what they had done, and that Matt would possibly break up with him if he were still alive. So it was with some trepidation that he dialed Peter. _But_, he reasoned, _living Matt with somebody else is better than dead Matt with nobody else_.

Peter was there in an instant, with Nathan in his arms. Mohinder looked on disapprovingly as Peter let a very disoriented Nathan down and gave him a peck on the cheek. "What?" they asked, noticing Mohinder's stare. "Nothing…" said Mohinder. Molly simply looked away. "Alright, are you sure that he's going to kill Matt?" Peter asked. "A-absolutely," Mohinder said, his voice cracking a little from the stress and the tears welling up in his eyes. "Okay, here we go…" Peter said as he summoned up the memory of Sylar. With a flick of his finger, he popped open the door to the apartment.

***

Sylar didn't notice the time stop. Every fiber of his being was focused on the thin line of blood that was traced along Matt's forehead and the screams emanating from his mouth. By the time that Peter had opened the door, he was pretty sure that Matt was just about dead. However, he was a little distracted by the chair that Peter quickly tossed at him to really form a complete summary about Matt's state of being. Sylar quickly tossed the chair aside and returned fire with a blast of lightning, a trick he'd learned from the late Elle Bishop. Peter flew back against the wall and was pinned there by Sylar as Mohinder rushed into the door and tried to pull a barely-alive Matt out of the chair, only to stop dead in his tracks once Sylar saw him. Rage burned in the killer's eyes. "PUT HIM DOWN!" Sylar commanded, and Mohinder realized that he had Matt in his arms. With a sneer, Mohinder said, simply, "No."

Sylar let Peter drop from the wall, leaving him unconscious on the floor. Mohinder trembled but remained defiant. "I said…" "I know what you said, Sylar," Mohinder replied before his adversary could finish his sentence. "Then what are you waiting for? I could kill you right here and right now if I wanted to." Sylar proved this last point by picking up a knife from the kitchen counter, throwing it, and stopping it with his mind when it was inches away from Mohinder's eyes. Mohinder chuckled. "If you're going to kill me, then do it." Sylar walked up to the man that he loved until he was inches from his face. Mohinder let Matt rest in the chair next to him as Sylar, towering over him, whispered in his ear. "Goodbye, Mohinder," he said. Mohinder quickly cocked the pistol he'd been hiding in his shirt, looped his arm around Sylar, and pulled the trigger.

***

Peter woke up to a curious sight. Mohinder, carrying Matt, was covered in blood. Sylar was lying on the ground behind him, and it occurred vaguely to Peter that Sylar might be dead. Peter heard Nathan's voice in his ears, coming as if it were far away. "Peter! Peter! Wake up, Pete!" Peter groaned as his brother sighed in relief. "Mohinder, take Matt to the hospital already," Nathan said. Mohinder, noticing that Peter was alright, nodded. Molly simply sat on the couch, her eyes emotionless. "Wh… what h-happened?" Peter moaned. Nathan sighed. "Sylar knocked you out somehow. Then he tried to kill Mohinder, who had taken Matt's police pistol when he picked him up. Sylar got close enough that Mohinder could loop his arm around him and shoot him in the back of the head. The bullet must have missed Mohinder by an inch," he said, pointing to the bullet hole in the kitchen wall.

"Matt… is Matt alright?" Peter asked, his voice coming back to him. "We… don't know. He lost a lot of blood, but Sylar didn't open his head up," Nathan replied wearily. "I can't believe he's gone," Molly said from the couch, pointing to Sylar. "I can't feel his presence. He's really gone. I should be happy." Nathan walked over to the couch, laying Peter down next to him as he put his arm around Molly. "You don't have to feel ecstatic. Sylar was still a person, no matter how terrible he was. Seeing somebody die can take a lot out of you." Molly lay her head on Nathan's shoulder as she felt the first tears fall. "Shh… shh… it'll be fine, I promise," Nathan said, trying to comfort the crying girl. So they sat and they waited for news of Matt, hoping that, somehow, it would be alright.

***

Mohinder could hear the doctors in the next room as they shouted for more morphine or the scalpel, trying desperately to save his boyfriend. Mohinder felt numb. He felt like he was underwater, drowning. _This is my fault_, he thought. _If I hadn't tried to contact Sylar… if I hadn't betrayed Matt… if I hadn't… if I hadn't…_ his thoughts ran in circles as he sank deeper into the abyss. The water around him was red, and he realized that it wasn't water; it was blood. Matt's blood. He had created this drowning pool he was in. He deserved this. Mohinder's breathing became shallow as tears formed at his eyes. They fell silently, gently.

Finally, a doctor walked out of the operating room, still in his scrubs. "Mohinder Suresh?" "Yes?" he asked, looking up. The doctor's face, hidden behind his surgical mask, betrayed no emotion. "Come with me," he said. Mohinder got up from his chair in the hospital's waiting room and followed the doctor inside to see Matt. Mohinder gasped when he saw Matt, stitched up at the cut on his forehead. The cut went almost all the way across his face and was surrounded by dried blood. His eyes had bags under them, and his voice was hoarse. "Hey Mohinder," he said, smiling. "You look like hell." Mohinder gave a laugh. "You don't look so good yourself, Matt," he replied, smiling. He sat down next to his lover and they stared into each other's eyes. Mohinder, who had been holding in his emotions for hours, finally let out a sob and lay down next to Matt, crying. "This is a-all my fault!" he said between sobs. Matt smiled sadly. "Mohinder. Look at me," he said. "I know what you did. Sylar told me. And honestly? I don't care anymore." "But… but… aren't you mad?" Mohinder asked, his eyes red. "Yes. I am. But then again, I know that you've probably punished yourself enough already, for one thing. And for another, you _saved_ me, Mohinder. You killed Sylar. If that isn't enough to forgive you, I don't know what is." Mohinder simply stared at his lover in wonder. Finally, they embraced. Tears fell from both pairs of eyes as the two bodies sloppily kissed, indescribably happy that they were alright. They were alright. _We are alright_.

***

"_Amazing Grace,_

_How sweet the sound,_

_That saved a wretch like me!_

_I once was lost,_

_But now, I'm found._

_Was blind, but now I see."_

-Fin


End file.
